Something
by MsMullerCorner
Summary: the story of Alice Bardon, from 24 years old with flashbacks to her past AH/OOC
1. Preface

**Preface**

Lying on the grass of her lonely town house in Forks Washington, looking up at the night sky and the stars, Alice couldn't help but let a single tear fall from the corner of her watery, clear blue eyes, thinking about the times she spent with the love of her life, then losing him so suddenly.

She'd fallen to pieces over and over again thinking about him.

They had so much fun today, Best friends since they were eight.

Alice loved him with all her heart, to her, he held her heart in the palm of his hands.

What he did with it was up to him..

**Name:** Something

**Main character: **Alice


	2. Chapter 1:Start of it all

**Something  
****Chapter one  
****Start of it all.**

_Dear Ali,  
__I had to write you a letter to explain everything to you.  
__I never meant to hurt you like I did, I care about you Ali.  
__Please believe me when I say I'm sorry, because I truly am.  
__Love,  
__Your best friend._

The note was lying in the bottom of Alice's trash can along with the 2 page long letter explaining why. She didn't read them, she wasn't allowed to, no matter how much she wanted too.  
It was one of those days where all Alice wanted to do was lie in bed and read her favorite book or go on her laptop, instead she had to go to work, yes she loved working as a wedding planner but recently she'd lost her magic, or as her friends would joke about and say she'd lost her pixie dust.  
She took a warm shower careful not to look at the freshly made bruises on the tops of her arms or across her stomach, holding back the tears  
she dried off and got dressed for work in her business suit and fresh shirt  
"James, I'm going to work now" Alice spoke to her brother Coldly .  
"goodbye.. oh don't come home till I tell you to, I have friends coming over, and I don't need my little sister getting in the way" He ordered, not even looking up from his Magazine.  
"fine by me" Alice said walking out the front door.  
Even though she was 24 years of age, Alice still lived with her Brother Because it was her parents wishes to keep the family together,  
Alice had a six year old sister called Vanessa and a Twelve year old younger brother called Harry.  
Alice's Parents had died two years pervious, leaving the house in James' name and the Younger children in the custody of both Alice and James

**A/N: there's the first chapter to my new story , I hope you like :]  
****Review for the next chapter :]  
****Love, Megan  
****xx**


	3. Chapter2:juggling home,work and friends

**Something**

Chapter two

Juggling home, work and friends

**3rd**** person POV**

Alice drove to work in her canary Yellow Porch that her parents had bought her for her 21st birthday.  
She loved the car, she was never really into them but this car was her baby, her safe haven away from the hell of her home.  
She pulled up at work and locked her car before walking into the office.

"Mornin' Ali" Her co-worker Rosalie Hale smiled.  
"Hey Rose." Alice smiled at Rose, They were friends since Rosalie started working for the planners two years ago.  
"Dragons in her office so be good" Rose winked at Alice from behind her desk.  
"oh I'm shaking in your 500 Dollar boots" Alice laughed, at work or with her friends was the only places Alice felt nearly normal.  
Rose looked under Alice's desk to see Alice was telling the truth.  
"Ali! They really are mine!" Rose laughed.  
"I know, stole them when you stayed over last time" Alice giggled sticking out her tongue at Rose

Just then the boss' office door opened and a tall, fire-y red head walked out.  
"Morning boss" Both girls spoke at the same time.  
"Morning Ladies" Victoria Answered.  
"I added the finishing touches to the Baxter Wedding file, boss." Rose Handed the file to Victoria.  
After a quick glance, Victoria spoke again " that's great Rosalie, good work…this time" the last part was under her breath though.

Alice worked on her computer and ringing clients all day until 5pm when it was time to go home.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Ali?" rose asked grabbing her plaid coat off the back of her chair.  
"yeah.." Alice said getting her stuff together slowly.  
"okay, bye!" Rose smiled, walking out the door.

Alice Drove into the drive-way of her Cousin Edward's House, He had Collected Harry and Vanessa from school because Alice was too busy at work.  
Using the key he had given her she walked into the house.  
"Edward, it's me!" She called out to the empty hall-way.  
"in the kitchen, Alibug!" Edward called back, using the Name he's given he as a child, reminding Alice of the happier times in her life for a split second.  
Walking into the Kitchen, Alice was hit by a cupful of Sprinkles "GOT HER!" Vanessa giggled.  
"ready…aim…fire!" Harry shouted before Alice was hit with chocolate chips followed by Jelly tots.  
Alice Laughed before grabbing a hand-full and putting it don't the back of Edward shirt when he wasn't looking.

Just then Alice's cell phone rang, She answered without checking the caller ID.  
"get home now!" was said before the line went dead.

It was James, and he sounded drunk…Again.

**A/N: there's chapter two ;]  
****Hope you like it =D  
****Love  
****Megan  
****xx**


	4. Chapter 3:memories

**Something**

Chapter three

Memories.

Alice lay in bed that night after James bet her for not collecting her own siblings from school.

Was it Alice's fault Victoria needed her to work when she was meant to collect the children? No.

James was drunk, very drunk, and he wasn't a great drunk, he wasn't even a decent drunk, James was an awful Drunk.

He'd hit Alice so hard that she fell to the ground and cut her head and ended up with new bruises and cuts all over her body.

'_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away, now It looks as if they're here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday'_

This Beatles song Started playing on Alice's ipod that she had plugged into her ear, not really listening to it, but when this song started it brought back memories of Alice's past…before her parents Died and James started beating her.

***flashback***

" I'm home mom…dad….?" A Eighteen year old Alice called out to an empty house.

The light off the house phone was flashing meaning there was a new voice message

"Hey Ali, it's James, you know your awesome Big brother?- " the voice of her twenty one year old brother made Alice laugh.

"-Anyway, news for you, sissy. Mom's gone into Hospital to have the baby, it decided to come early-" James giggled causing Alice to giggle to, James had always had a way of twisting words into something dirty.

"okay I'm good now, so get your little pixie butt over here!, love you, sissy…oh yeah don't forget to bring me a dr-" the message cut off, James did have a talent for forgetting that the message could only be three minutes long.

Laughing, Alice walked Back outside to her car and drove to the hospital

"Hey, I'm Mary Bardon's Daughter, can you tell me where she is?" Alice smiled at the receptionist.

" She's in room 23, just down the hall and to your left, third door after the corner" The Women smiled.

"thanks ma'am" Alice smiled back.

" no problem, Doll"

***end of flashback***

That was the day her baby sister, now six, Vanessa was born.

Vanessa has long light brown Hair that Alice wouldn't let get cut and clear Emerald eyes, she looked like her mother when she was Vanessa's age.

Harry had dark brown hair and almost coal black Eyes with slightly tanned skin like his father, John Bardon.

"Alice?" a little Hand shook Alice awake, Alice didn't know she'd fallen Asleep taking out the earphone that hadn't fallen out of her ear during the slumber she noticed Help! By the Beatles was playing, she felt if the Beatles know what she was going through.

"Yes, sweetie?" Alice smiled softly at her baby sister.

"Can I stay in your bed, I had a mare-dream?" Vanessa Asked.

"of course" Alice moved over so her sister was lying facing away from Alice, wrapped up in her sisters arms.

The two girls slept well after that.

**A/N: there's the next chapter.**

**Sorry about all the Beatles things, I've become obsessed!**

**And FYI: a Mare-dream is a nightmare, my sister calls them that since she was younger. I thought it was a cute thing to have there.**

**Laters **

**Megan**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Help!

**Something  
**Chapter four  
Help!

The two Bardon girls were sleeping very well, Alice's best nights sleep in a long time, until a loud crash was heard outside her bedroom door followed by a "for fuck sake!" from James' mouth.

Alice lay in bed hoping James would just walk right by her door, but luck wasn't on her side when her door burst open and James walked, more stumbled, into Alice's bedroom.

"Get up you little whore!" he shouted at Alice.  
"James, please, Vanessa is here, and Harry is in the next room…"Alice Begged.  
James turned to the sleeping body of Vanessa with an evil smile developing on him lips.

"Maybe it's time to get this little one into line too…" he spoke aloud.  
"you will not hurt her, James!" Alice stood up off her bed.  
"Are you going to try stop me?!" He growled.  
"to save her from what your putting me through, beating me every night, yes I will stand up to you" Alice spoke, she was going to do anything in her will to defend her sister, and if it came to it, her younger brother.  
"are you being disrespectful, Alice?" James said through his teeth slowly moving closer to Alice.  
Alice stepped back, away from James.

Lying awake after hearing the bang, Harry could hear exactly what was going on in his sisters room.  
He sensed something was wrong between James and Alice for Weeks but now he know the truth, James was beating Alice.  
Harry stood very still in his room ready to run for help if he needed to.

"I'm not afraid to punish you in front of her" James said, jerking his head towards the still sleeping form of Vanessa.  
"your not my father, James!" Alice didn't know where all the anger came from.  
"I'm the head of this house now!" James raised his voice.  
"your going to wake Vanessa and Harry up!" Alice wanted her sibling to stay out of her problems.  
"they're going to find out sooner or later!" James laughed.  
"I'd rather they didn't find out at all" Alice never wanted her siblings to go through want she was going through, She wanted them to always be safe, to stay children for as long as they could.  
Alice was backed up against the Wall, James Still stepping towards her.  
"don't touch these kids, you can hurt me all you want but you will not hurt these kids!" Alice spoke up.  
"oh I will do what I want to!" James had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Just think what mom and Dad would think of you now if they could see you" Alice spoke to her brother.  
"how dare you bring them into this!" James lashed out and slapped Alice across the face.  
Alice fell to the ground with the force of the slap.

Harry Grabbed the baseball bat he had beside his bed, At this moment in time he was glad his parents had made him start the sport he really despised.  
He walked out of his room, bat in hand and looked into his sisters room, Saw James kicking Alice in the stomach, Alice crying in pain, Tears streaming down her already bruised cheek, both unaware that Vanessa was awake watching it.

"You deserved that you bitch!" James yelled at a sobbing Alice.  
"You Bastard!" Harry Shouted storming into Alice's room, bat raised.  
"Oh so the little man finally decided to grow a pair did he?" James said not even slightly scared of Harry.  
"get away from my sisters!" Harry shouted at James.

It was at that point where Vanessa started to cry.  
Harry walked over to the bed, still keeping his eye on James and picked Vanessa up.  
"Get out of this room right now, James, I'm not afraid to hit you with this bat, so help me god" Harry said in a steady voice so not to scare Vanessa.  
James stormed out of the room mumbling something no one else could hear.

Harry dropped his bat and knelt on the floor beside Alice and helped he to sit up.  
"Come on Ali, please wake up…"Harry pleaded.

Next thing Alice know she was waking up in a hospital room a week later…

**A/N: there's chapter 4.**

**Special thanks to Sully150 for his help, your great Hon  
****And as credit, I want ya'll to go look at his two stories because they're amazing! ;D  
****You can find him in my favorite author's list.  
****Thanks for reading and please review!  
****Later!  
****Megan  
****Xxxx**

**REVIEW? *smiles***


	6. Chapter 5: Love you anyway

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I'm sick at the moment so I though I'd write it today, haven't been is school for 2 days :P.  
****Anyway sorry for the long delay, I was trying to come up with a plot line for this chapter, finally though of one with the help from lil-miss-klutz.  
****You're the best twin!**

**Something  
**Chapter 5  
Love you anyway

Alice opened her eyes and looked around the white Hospital room, looking at the many people who were gathered around her bed.  
Rosalie, Edward, Harry, Vanessa, her aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle, Edward's Girlfriend Bella and…Jasper…  
"Alibug, you awake?" Edward Smiled gently at his baby cousin.  
"yes" Alice said in a groggy voice.  
Alice could feel that someone was holding her hand, she knew it was Jasper, she knew it all to well, even after so many years.  
"Guys I know I just woke up but I need to talk to jasper…Alone… can you guys leave for a few minutes?" Alice asked looking at everyone.  
They all said yes in their own way and left the room.

"What is it Ali?"  
"why are you here?" Alice asked without looking at him.  
"You're my best friend, why wouldn't I be here?" Jasper Asked, trying to get Alice too look at him.  
"did you read my letter?" He asked after Alice didn't reply to the last sentence.  
"no." Alice simply said.  
"why?" Jasper asked, He wasn't going to lie, He was hurt.  
"you want to know why?. James that's why, he beats me and takes control over every part of my life, that's why!" Alice snapped, she was sick of keeping it to herself.  
Jasper felt stunned, He Remembered what her wrote in the letter.

***Flash Back*  
**Jasper was sitting at his desk with his old lamp, ready to pour his heart onto a piece of paper, not knowing f the receiver was even going to read it.

_Dear Alice,  
__I guess if your reading this, you've decided to listen to my side of the story.  
__I know I disappeared from your life for so many years  
__I'm writing this to explain why.  
__I still remember when we went to Prom together, I remember you were wearing that simple Dark blue dress that looked amazing on you, you looked Truly stunning that night, so many years ago.  
__How was I meant to know we were moving away the next day, my mum , dad or my sister never said anything to me.  
__I know you found out off twitter when my sister posted some ridiculous post like_

"Moving away! Leaving the State Suckers! Woke Jasper up and told him, God he wasn't happy to find all his things packed already! Talk about L.O.L! Going to miss ya'll…not! MWAH! -Becky!"

_You have no idea how sad I was, Alice.  
__Becky made me delete my post on twitter straight away, it went like this_

"_Just found out I'm moving State!. Didn't even get time to say goodbye :[ going to miss ya'll. I love you, Baby Doll! Breaking my heart to leave such good people behind, my second family included, guess this is goodbye……-Jasper"_

_I meant every word of it too, Baby doll.  
__I love you, I loved you then and I still do now.  
__I care so much about you honey!  
__I hope your family are well and that James is still the Happy go lucky good brother he was when I left.  
__I hope to talk to you soon.  
__All my details are on the other sheet.  
__I miss you Ali!  
__Jasper  
__Xx  
_***end of flash back***

Jasper told Alice what the letter said, word for word. Alice just lay there in shock before Sleep claimed her suddenly, She was going to hate those drugs when she woke up.  
Jasper walked out of Alice's room to the rest of the friends and family.

"She's asleep again, Resting" Jasper spoke.  
"Can we go see her, Edward?" Vanessa asked.  
"Let her get rest, Nessa" Edward said.  
"okay" Vanessa Said sitting up onto Edward lap.  
Harry and Vanessa Had been staying with Edward while Alice was in the hospital, Harry had rung Edward when He couldn't wake Alice.

"- And she should be okay in a few days" Alice heard from the end of the bed she was lying in.  
"that's great, thanks, doctor" Esme spoke from Alice's left side.  
All Alice wanted to do was forget anything ever happened.  
Alice felt a tiny warm hand take her right hand, she know it was Vanessa.  
"Nessa she's sleeping, don't disturb her." Esme spoke gently.  
"but I miss her, Esme" Nessa sniffled.  
Alice decided to let people know she was awake by slowly opening her eyes.

"How are you now, sweetie?" Carlisle asked seeing her open her eyes.  
"Exhausted to be honest, uncle Carlisle" Alice said back.  
"will you be okay, Alice?" Vanessa looked at her big sister, worried.  
"I'll be okay, sissy" Alice smiled at her sister.  
Harry was leaning on the wall, not saying anything, looking at the ground.

Edward was Standing at the foot of the bed with his girlfriend of two years, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale Was sitting on a chair worried for her best friend, Esme and Carlisle were standing either side of their nieces bed and Jasper Witlock was sitting on the left of the bed, by the wall not saying anything.

The room fell into another silence, next thing the door opened and in walked James..

**A/N: and that's the end of that chapter …  
****Okies it's 12:47am and I'm staying up late to add this chapter :P  
****Please please please review after you read!  
****I'll give you a cyber cookies!!! **

**( : : ) ;]**

**Love ya's!  
****Laters!  
****Megan!  
****Xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: People are strange

**Something**

Chapter 6

People are strange

When James entered the white crisp hospital room, He brought an air of viciousness with him.

"Harry, Vanessa, get out to my car now!" He spoke through his teeth

Even from nearly the other side of the room Alice could tell James was drunk, she could smell it off him.

"James, Cuz, now's not the time, your sister's just awake." Edward spoke calmly

"Leave now and let me talk to her, Alone." James Demanded.

Everyone in the room Knew it was better to let James have his way, they all left the room but stayed sitting on the chairs right outside the room.

"What do you want James?" Alice asked.

"Alice…?" He said reluctantly

"Yes?" Alice Answered.

"…I'm sorry" James finally spoke after Many minutes of silence.

"you what?"

" I'm sorry, I know I was out of line but you were too" James spoke.

"I was telling the truth!" Alice defended Herself fully knowing she was stepping over the line but she felt it needed to be said.

"and you had no right to try kick the shit out of me either, James!"

"I know Alice, I know, but I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk and just acted out, I said I was sorry, Okay?" James spoke, Looking anywhere but at Alice's glare.

"oh so sorry is going to make up for all the time you bet me up, and all the burses and scars I have all over my body, now is it?" Alice know she had to say it, and she means it all.

"I really am Sorry sis!" James spoke half of him truly sorry for hurting his sister, the other half was getting angry, again.

"oh and is it going to make up for the time you raped me too?"

"I was drunk"

"you were sober as hell, you just got angry and hitting me didn't work so you raped me!"

"shut up!" James growled through his teeth.

"MAKE. ME!" Alice shouted at him.

Alice knew she was in for it…again.

Jasper was sitting outside the door listening to everything with a disgusted look on his face.

He know James was demented but not that much of a sicko!

When Jasper heard a bang in the room he pushed open the door and burst straight in to save Alice.

He saw James hovering over Alice, his fist clenched just like you would if you were to punch someone, while she Lay on the hospital room floor, eyes closed and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Jasper felt sick to his stomach, he ran straight at James, Knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

"SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!" Jasper shouted out the now open room door.

Little to Jasper knowledge, Alice was slowly slipping into a coma…

**A/N: Please tell me what you think and sorry for the delay, thanks for reading! :D**

**Till next time!**

**Megan **

**xoxox**


End file.
